


Красный

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [13]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, post-episode s2e11
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Написано после 2х11 и до выхода 2х12.





	Красный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после 2х11 и до выхода 2х12.

Красный везде.  
  
От порога лазарета, до той самой кровати, на синем, на белом, на больничном халате, на руках доктора Поллард и кажется алым заволокло воздух на корабле.  
  
Пайка не пускают. «Не мешай их работе», — говорит он себе, все же уходит и каким-то странным образом забредает в свой кабинет.  
  
— Мы вам сообщим, — сухо бросает Поллард и Пайк кивает с ней соглашаясь, а перед глазами все еще красный. Красный на полу, на руках, грубыми мазками на том самом лице, что никак не идет из головы.  
  
Может Пайк слишком переживает. Сам не знает в чем причина такой бурной реакции — не слышит Сару, не слышит Нан. Корабль привычным гулом стучит по вискам своей тишиной и Пайк отчего-то к ней совсем не привык.  
  
В голове бьет набатом последнее слово, два слога, шесть букв и столько тревоги — Пайк не дает команде вздохнуть, становится строже и просит, и просит о невозможном… Приказывает им победить.  
  
Чтобы больше не видеть красный. Не омрачать улыбки. Красный. Не дышать железом. Красный. Не думать про осколки, что оставили алые полосы… Как же все-таки сложно выбросить  _его_  из головы!  
  
Синий в миллионах оттенков и белые пятна формы призывают к спокойствию, убеждают, что все будет хорошо. Пайк сидит и молча смотрит, гипнотизирует не решаясь коснуться, боясь разбудить и потревожить  _его_ …  
  
Красный все еще везде.  
  
Красный пробивает галактику насквозь, красный приходит за Майкл, красный горит огнем боевой тревоги, красный чуть не забирает  _его_ …  
  
Пайк быть может красный почти ненавидит, готов с ним сражаться за команду, друзей, сослуживцев… галактику, вселенную и за любовь.  
  
А она окрашена в красный.  
  
_Он_  открывает глаза, моргает и смотрит на Пайка словно удивляется гостю, и доктор Поллард довольно кивает, говорит, говорит, говорит… Остается соглашаться на все. Но стоит ей скрыться, слиться с синим, голубым, цветом неба, холодным больничным и стать безликим белым пятном Пайк тянет руку и не может сдержаться, чтоб не коснуться, не убедиться, не ощутить тепло тела  _его_.  
  
Эш ему улыбается, сегодня красный проиграл один бой.


End file.
